How do you love someone, with out getting hurt?
by ValeGBW
Summary: Alice una chica muy enamorada de su novio,despues de un tiempo el empieza a comportarse extraño,dejando al descubierto un engaño ¿Que pasara cuando Alice caiga en un desorden alimenticio y el doctor que la atienda sea el mismo que la engaño 2 años atras?
1. Chapter 1

BECAUSE OF YOU

PREFACIO

-Alice yo...yo no queri- me dijo sin mirarme, aunque apesar de que no me mirara a los ojos sabia que estab sufriendo, pero el ambien me hizo sufrir a mi, por esa misma razon no podia dar mi brazo a torcer, no puedo ser amorosa y compasiva, cuando el me hizo tanto daño, aunque se que aun lo amo.

-¡¿NO QUERIAS? Entonces, ¿porque?- a medida que hablaba fui bajando la voz, el siguio callado- ¿Todavia la amas?- susurré, no hablo,-Sabes eso me lo dice todo- declaré, hizo ademan de hablar,-_se arrepintio- _pensé,- sabes ya comprendi para que viniste, pero yo no voy a ser la que te compadesca, no ahora que tu eres el engañado, no ahora que ella se fue, que te engaño como tu lo hisiste conmigo.-cuando termine de hablar me di cuenta que estaba llorando, al igual que el, no queria escucharlo, sabia que me lastimaria- Tengo que irme-susurré, corri, lo escuche llamando, gritanme a mis espaldas, entre al auto y acelere comop nunca lo habia hecho, en ese mopmento me rendi, deje salir todo lo que llevaba por entro, recorde todo lo que pase junto a _el, _junto a la persona que mas amaba y la unica..._Jasper._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Alice Pov

-No le creas, el siempre me amo a MI- me desperté sobresaltada,-_otra vez ese sueño_- pensé, nuevamente éramos ella, el y yo, el grita que ¡NO!, ella que ¡SI!, yo para da el medio escuchándolos, pelean, gritan, lloran, yo desesperada sin decir nada hasta que ella lo dice, se lo grita de frente _siempre me amo a mi._

-Otro día mas- Me dije, eso lo pensaba o decía en voz alta todas las mañanas, para ver si por lo menos me sentía mejor, lo intento superar, no he podido, pero rendirme no lo hare nunca. Pero ¿cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo hacerlo?, el era mi vida, fue mi primer amor, además de ser el único, también en un principio mi amigo - el mejor que tuve- mi confidente, mi todo...

Otra vez, otro día en el que me la paso pensando en el, reviviendo los buenos momentos, aunque estos se traigan los malos consigo, sin poder superar el engaño, la traición, la razón por la cual me consumo todos los días, por la cual no soy la misma - aunque para los demás si- con mi sonrisa fingida, aunque pocos se dan cuenta, mis pasos al andar ya no son los mismos - De bailarina, como decía _el_- Ahora me arrastro - suena duro, lo sé, pero no hay otra palabra para describir en lo que se convirtieron mis pasos-.

Lo único que me mantenía en pie eran mi hermano Edward y mi mejor amiga y a la vez cuñada Bella - si, Bella fue la única que pudo entrar al frio y duro corazón de mi hermano- Aunque los dos notaron el cambio de actitud, solamente Bella lo sabe, por lo que le pedí que no le contara a nadie - ni siquiera a Edward, aunque lo quiera tanto y sea mi hermano, no quiero que se decepcione al verme destruida solamente por _el- _fue a mejor decisión, ¿ para que contárselo a todos? ¿Para qué me miren con pena? ¿Con tristeza? No quiero eso, quiero que me miren y traten como siempre lo han hecho.

Otro día, en el que no me da hambre, desde que _eso_ paso, mi vida se volvió un hoyo, un agujero profundo y sin salida, que poco se llevaba mis ganas de seguir, se llevo mi felicidad; El agujero también se llevo consigo mis ganas de reír, de comer... de ser feliz. Siempre fui segura de mi misma - autoestima Cullen, me llamaban mis amigos- si me vieran ahora, soy patética, buscándome defectos en todo momento.

- _se que está mal_- pensé pero no puedo evitarlo, mi único alimento en este tiempo ha sido agua, cafeína y barras de cereal, ya mi cuerpo se acostumbro, y no acepta nada más que eso, mis ojeras - cada vez más grandes y oscuras- me recuerdan todo lo que estoy sufriendo, mis ojos -que alguna vez fueron verdes alegres y brillantes- hoy son oscuros, tristes y me acuerdan a ella, la que me lo quito de mi lado, me acuerdo de su sonrisa de suficiencia al verme sufriendo, la cara de satisfacción al ver mis lagrimas cayendo por mis pómulos, su risa cuando salí corriendo- porque ya no aguantaba más, verlos a los 2 -, los gritos de _Jasper _- es duro decir su nombre, ya que me acuerda a él- me acuerdo de ese día, de lo mal que estuve y por más que intento superarlo sigo sin poder hacerlo.

Siempre que me acuerdo, tengo la ligera esperanza de que me recuerde, pero al momento me viene a la cabeza, cuando no negó que la amaba, cuando se hizo el cobarde y no hablo - no sé si fue por miedo a decirme la verdad, a lastimarme, o simplemente por vergüenza- eso me hace dudar y abre mas el estúpido dolor que habita en mi.

Me arreglo, voy al auto directo a la oficina, trabajo desde hace un año y medio en una de las firmas de abogados más importantes de mi país, aunque al principio quise hacer algo relacionado con el diseño- de interiores o de modas- pero cada vez que intentaba diseñar algo me elevaba y terminaba dibujando ese asqueroso día. No sabía como había llegado a la oficina - pero no era la primera vez que pasaba- ahora se que m cuerpo se maneja mecánicamente, siempre estoy presente en cuerpo, pero mi mente, mis pensamientos y mi alma están dispersos, perdidos; respondo automáticamente a todo lo que me preguntan, una de las razones por la cual soy tan exitosa siendo abogada es por mi carácter ,ya que mi mente o está directamente conectada con mi cuerpo nada me hace daño, pregunto sin vergüenza, juzgo sin desdén, sin condición, nada me importa - o me interesa-.

-Buenos días Alice- me dijo Ángela, mi secretaria, una de las pocas personas a las que trato bien y con cariño y en las que aun tengo confianza - la está esperando la señorita Isabella en su despacho- interrumpió mis pensamientos Ángela - Gracias Ángela- respondí, un poco más fría de lo que esperaba, pero así me volví, fría e impenetrable, me abría con muy pocas personas, en su mayoría eran amigos muy especiales y cercanos y Edward mi hermano.

- Buenos días Alli- me saludo Bella, dando vuelta a la silla de mi escritorio donde estaba sentada ella, se volteo como en las películas, eso era lo que me gustaba de Bella, que a pesar de todo no perdía el sentido del humor, por eso fue la única que pudo entrar en la vida de Edward.

- Hola Bella- le respondí, aunque un poco mas amigable que a Ángela.

- ¿cuando será el día en que me volverás a decir como antes?- Me interrogo, todavía lo recuerdo y siempre lo tengo presente, Belli.

*Flashback*

Era el último año de la preparatoria, iba muy tarde para clase - otra vez- cuando la vi en el suelo del pasillo recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Otra vez corriendo, Isabella?- le pregunte llegándole por detrás con una gran sonrisa marcada en mi rostro, asustándola, por lo cual volvió a botar los libros al piso.

-Bella, por favor- me dijo tímidamente, tratando de levantarse - Espera, ¿me conoces? ¿Te conozco? ¿Nos conocemos?- me dijo nerviosa, por lo cual me hizo reír.

-Mary Alice Cullen Platt- le dije - Ahora si me conoces.

- ¿de dónde me conoces?- me pregunto, extrañada y curiosa al tiempo.  
>- Belli aquí TODOS te conocen- le dije, aclarándole el TODOS, haciéndola reír y sonrojar al tiempo. Pero era la verdad, ella era la novedad en este frio, verde y pequeño pueblo, donde todo lo que pasa es novedad.<p>

-¿Belli?- Me pregunto, ahora la sonrojada era otra.

- Perdón, si no te gusta, no te vuelvo a decir así, Bell...- respondí atropelladamente y siendo interrumpida en medio de mi disculpa por Bella- No tranquila, si me gusta, es más me encanta, nunca me lo habían dicho, suena lindo, Allie.- Me dijo. Allie ¡me encantaba!

- Prométeme algo-le pedí, asintió, pidiéndome que siguiera- promete que estos apodos serán exclusivamente dicho solamente por las dos- le dije, volvió a asentir- Pinky promese?*- cuestione- Pinky promese me respondió con una gran sonrisa y uniendo nuestros dedos en forma de promesa.

* Fin de Flashback*

Y así después de 6 años y medio, Bella me sigue diciendo así, yo deje de hacerlo, pero ella me pide que lo vuelva a hacer, pero por eso le hice otra promesa - Bella ya sabes lo que te prometí- le recordé.

- Allie va 1 año y medio, y todavía me sigues diciendo Bella ¡no aguanto más!- dijo explotando, como hacía cada vez que tocábamos el tema.

*Flashback*

- Allie que _él _haya hecho eso, ¡no quiere decir que tengas que cambiar con el planeta entero!- Grito Bella haciendo que todo el mundo en la cafetería volteara a mirarnos.

-Bella- la llame, volteo a verme molesta, porque lo volví a hacer -pero ya era mecánico llamarla así- Quiero hacerte una propuesta, mejor dicho una promesa- le dije, su cara de confusión me hizo reír, pero su cara cambio, sus ojos brillaron un poquito más y sonrió- ¡Te reíste!- dijo sorprendida y feliz, eso me dejo pensativa, pero sin quitar esa pequeña sonrisita de mis labios, me pregunte _¿hace cuanto no reía?_ -no lo recordaba- seguí con mi promesa- te prometo que cuando me sienta preparada y lo haya superado todo, te llamare como siempre lo había hecho, antes de lo que paso- Bella sonrió- ¿Pinky promese?- cuestiono- si, Pinky promese- le respondí.

*Fin de Flashback*

- Lo estabas recordando, ¿cierto?- me cuestiono mi amiga.

- Si, ¿como lo sabes?- le dije, con una cara de confusión.

-te brillaron los ojos, como te brillaron ese día, además esa pequeña y no tan desapercibida sonrisita sigue en tus labios, se, y confió, que lo superaras dentro de poco- me aseguro alegremente.

- Mary Alice Cullen Platt- me llamo por mi nombre completo Bella, por lo que me asusto, - ¿que miseria desayunaste esta mañana?- me cuestiono Bella con una cara de enojo muy fingida pero a la vez preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que no comí nada ¿y ahora? - Café- respondí cortante para que diera el tema terminado, pero con Bella no se puede por lo que siguió- Raro- Susurro para sí misma, pero yo la escuche- Allie sabes que eso no es un buen desayuno- dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y yo con un pucherito, para que no me regañara mas, ¡parecía mi madre!- por que se que no te alimentas, traje de desayuno para las dos...¡DONUTS!- dijo Bella muy feliz, apenas escuche mi desayuno se me revolvió el estomago y arrugue la nariz, pero mejore mi cara para que no se sintiera mal. - mira Allie- me tendió una, la mire por todos lados, le di vueltas y la mordisquee un poco, las nauseas vinieron a mí, pero aguante, solamente por Bella.

Apenas Bella se subió al auto - la miraba desde la gran ventana de cristal mi despacho - fue un alivio, no aguantaba más las nauseas pero antes de irse dijo- Recuerda las Pinky promeses, son sagradas, ¡Te adoro mi pequeña duende!- salió, tirándome un beso, ya que se le hizo tarde -También te quiero Belli- susurre para mí; algún día seré Allie la de siempre, porque se lo prometí a Belli y mas a mí misma.

Corrí al baño y devolví todo lo que había comido, no podía aguantar más, la depresión no me deja avanzar, sabía que debía buscar ayuda, esto se me está saliendo de las manos, pero una parte de mi me decía que no, el ego y el orgullo - el poco que me quedaba- no me dejaban; no quería ser vita como la depresiva o que me vieran con lastima - no lo soportaría-. Al terminar, me levante pero me tambalee sentí un fuerte mareo, no podía enfocar muy bien la vista pero hice todo lo posible para bajar la cadena e ir al lavamanos, mientras me lavaba las manos, me di cuenta de que mi vista en los bordes era borrosa.

De lo último que me acuerdo fue de ver mis ojos vacios, oscuros y llorosos, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Edward Pov

Estoy preocupado, la actitud de Alice me tenia al limite quería saber que pasaba. Sé que ella no lo sabe pero si he notado todos los cambios que ha tenido en estos últimos meses - su caminar de delicado y suave como una bailarina de ballet, fue reemplazado por los pasos perezosos y aburridos, como arrastrándose de lugar a lugar, su linda sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar y alegraba a cualquiera, fue cambiada por esa mascara de felicidad, que en vez de alegrar, fastidiaba y desesperaba, Su hermosos ojos verdes como los de mama y los míos, ahora son vacios, sin vida- Me canse, ¡quiero a mi duende de vuelta!

Con este ultimo pensamiento cogí mi chaqueta y salí rumbo al despacho de mi hermana, al llegar me pregunte por que Agine no estaba en su puesto de siempre. Fue cuando escuche un grito-¡ALICE! - _fue Ángela_- pensé, ¿Alice? ¿Que le paso a mi hermanita?, seguí los gritos fue cuando llegue al baño, donde estaba Alice recostada en las piernas de Ángela,- Alice, despierta, Alice- le decía Ángela reiteradamente, dándole pequeñas y suaves palmaditas a las mejillas del Alice. Reaccione después de darme cuenta de que estaba parado como un idiota en la puerta del baño.

- ¿qué paso Agine?- la interrogue, no me respondió,-¡Ángela!- volví a llamarla, - ¡No lo sé! Edward ¡No lo sé! la estaba buscando porque tenía una llamada en espera, como no me contestaba el teléfono, decidí entrar a su oficina, no la vi, por lo que la empecé a llamar por todos lados, entre al baño y la encontré así.- dijo Angie, siguiendo con su intento de despertar a Alice.

Desesperado cogí a Alice en brazos, le grite a Angie que se quedara y avisara a todos que Alice que no puede atenderlos, que les inventara un viaje o algo- Algo que conocía de su hermana, es que odiaba llamar la atención cuando era algo personal- , corrí hacia al auto acomode a Alice en la silla del copiloto, y acelere para llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible, En cada semáforo o cada vez que paraba, trataba de que recuperara el conocimiento, ya casi llegando llame a Carlisle - mi padre- y le dije que Alice llevaba inconsciente un buen rato y que por nada despertaba, le dije que no sabía por qué estaba así, que solo la encontré con Ángela.

Me dijo que fuera más rápido, que él me esperaba con una camilla a la entrada del hospital. Cuando llegue puse a mi hermana en la camilla, empezaron a correr por el pasillo y entraron a área restringida, por lo que una enfermera me dijo - Señor Cullen de aquí no puede pasar- dijo deteniéndome, -Ya lo sé- le respondí muy fría y duramente; No quería ser tan frio pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera tener mi hermana.

Estaba muy inquieto alrededor de la sala de espera, nadie me daba razón de nada y mi padre no salía, me senté para ver si me tranquilizaba un poco y puse las manos alrededor de mi cabeza, estaba muy asustado.

- ¿Edward?- escuche que me llamaban encima de mi cabeza y hay estaba alguien que se me hacia conocido, fuerte -tan musculoso que parecía levantador de pesas- de pelo oscuro y rizado, ojos grises que dan confianza, y los inconfundibles hoyuelos que se le hacían al sonreír, los cuales me hicieron recordar quién era - Emmett McCarty- Le dije, me abrazo - con sus inolvidables abrazos de oso que le sacan el aire a cualquiera, esos abrazos que amaba mi hermanita- cuando nos separamos, vi a su lado a una mujer alta, su pelo caía rubio como una cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, aunque si mirabas más abajo veías su pequeña y protuberante pancita de embarazo.

- Te presento a Rosalie, Mi prometida.- me dijo Emmy, pasándole un brazo por encima de los brazos y poniendo su otra mano encima de su pequeña pancita.- Mucho gusto- les dije - y felicidades- añadí

- Gracias amigo, una pregunta ¿qué haces acá?, no será que Bella también...- dijo Emmy, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Ahí fue cuando salí de la burbuja y caí en cuenta de que estaba aquí por Alice mi hermanal; ellos se dieron cuenta de mi repentino cambio de ánimo -¿paso algo malo?- dijo Emmett, antes que pudiera responderle llego una enfermera, llamándome –señor Culle, su padre lo espera en urgencias habitación 202, que vaya rápido antes de que la señorita Alice despierte pero que se tranquilice que su hermana esta estable- Termino de decir, hasta ese momento fue que mi respiración fue tranquila y pausada.

-¿Edward que le paso a Alice?- pregunto Emmett con severidad y preocupación.

- La verdad no se eso mismo me estoy preguntando- conteste, les conté todo lo que había pasado a Alice, obviamente resumido, tenía que llegar antes de que Alice despierte ¿por qué? Les pregunte si querían ir con migo pero me respondieron que la cita médica, era dentro de más o menos 2 minutos, por lo que se quedaron en la sala de espera, lo que si me prometió Emmett que apenas salieran, iba a ir a ver a Alice o la duenda como Emmett le decía.

Fui a la habitación, al entrar vi a mi hermanita, acostada en la camilla, pálida, con ojeras, con los ojitos cerrados mientras dormía. - ¿Qué tiene?- le pregunte a Carlisle.

-Edward te tengo malas noticias- dijo Carlisle con una mirada triste, me preocupe – que tiene Alice?- repetí alarmado – Hijo, Alice tiene 2 desordenes alimenticios además de una depresión, la cual le provoco u shock emocional, la razón por la que está aquí- termino de decir Carlisle – Bulimia y anorexia- susurre mi padre asintió.

– por esa razón llame a mi colega el doctor Hale- en ese momento entro a la habitación un hombre alto, delgado, musculoso- no como Emmett, pero igualmente se veía fuerte-, con el cabello del color de la miel.- ¿Hale?- pregunte, se me hacia extrañamente conocido- Jasper Hale, un gusto- termino de hablar, ¿Jasper?¿Hale?, el ex de Alice, Nunca supe cómo ni por qué se termino esa relación, pero suponiendo que no fue en muy buenos términos.

Espera no te conozco de algún lado?- me pregunto el doctor Hale, yo asentí y le dije – Cullen, ¿ te suena conocido?- en ese momento estrechamos las manos y nos dimos un abrazo –por que a pesar de todo, fuimos amigos-

Bueno ya que se conocen, te informo Edward, que Jasper es graduado en psicología, por esa razón el nos ayudara- termino mi padre con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Ok- dijo Jasper- cogiendo la historia clínica – la paciente es…- abrió los ojos y jure que por un momento dejo de respirar – Mary Alice Cullen Platt- aunque disimulo su sorpresa antes de que Carlisle se diera cuenta – sufre de anorexia y bulimia avanzada- a medida que Jasper hablaba iba bajando la voz dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Bueno Jasper, pedimos tu ayuda en este caso, porque queremos saber la razón por la cual Alice cayó en estos desordenes, además te pedimos ayuda para que hagas que Alice deje de hacerlo- dijo Carlisle, Jasper serio, respondió con una voz que no demostraba ninguna emoción – Claro, ahora solo hay que esperar que_ ella_ despierte – dijo Jasper, cuando dijo ella sonó de una manera extraña, como de tristeza.


End file.
